Kingdom Hearts: A New Wielder
by jackrules158
Summary: Set many years after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2, Sora's only son has been taken to Olympus Coliseum, when he was a baby to be raised and trained by Phil. So that he may one day help his father in protecting the worlds from the Heartless and Nobodies, but what will happen when Sora has been captured by a great evil.


Kingdom Hearts: A New Wielder

Chapter 1

Tyler was laying in his cot snoring softly, it seemed as if only moments ago did he finally go to sleep. "CLANG, CLANG" A loud bang echoed through the room causing the 16 year old to roll out of his bed and onto the floor. "Ow" The boy grumbled as he ran his fingers through his short brown hair. His vision was blurred but, for only for a second as he saw a short man, standing in front of him, he had the legs of a goat but the body of a man, with two black horns poking out the top of his head. In his left hand he held a small gong, and in his right was the stick he was using to create the noise.

"Jeeze your finally awake" The goat said taking a bite out of the stick, " Don't forget today is the debut of the new Key cup, and the day you finally get to fight on your own"

Tyler stood up and looked down at the satyr, "Sorry Phil, wait… your finally letting me compete on my own without Hercules?" Tyler asked. Tyler smiled, ever since he was he was a baby all he could remember was being living in Olympus Coliseum with Phil. When Tyler was old enough he Phil started training him in the ways of the sword, but not just any sword, Tyler had never understood why, but he had made Tyler a special weapon in the shape of a key.

The satyr sighed at the boy and gave a chuckle, the boy was almost like a son to him, and after many years, he felt like he could handle himself on his own. "Hey so uh, why don't you go get dressed and meet me in the vestibule, I got a gift for you" The goat said rubbing his head and walked out of his room.

Tyler quickly dressed himself, in a pair of baggy bright red shorts, and bright red shirt. He grabbed his silver jacket and tied his shoes, and sprinted down the halls. The hallways were long and narrow with pillars made of marble spaced evenly to hold the building up. As he walked into the vestibule Tyler was stopped by a large man in wearing leather armor and a bright blue cape. The man wasn't just large in size but he was incredibly muscular, and had short brown hair.

"So Phil tells me your fighting on your own today?" The man said a hint of cockiness, in his voice. Tyler turned around and saw his friend Hercules, also known as the son of Zeus and also the man who stopped Hades from bringing down the reign of Zeus. "I hope you're not expecting me to go easy on you" He added.

"Yeah, he is I can't believe it I've been waiting years for this moment, to finally prove myself and show what I can do" Tyler said smiling at his friend and mentor. "And no I don't expect you to go easy on me, so when I do kick your butt it'll be because you're at your best" Tyler said cockiness laced throughout his words.

"Ha, we'll see you best head inside Phil's waiting for you" Hercules said walking away. Tyler walked through the heavy bronze doors, and stepped into the main vestibule. The room was covered in with plaques, many of which had Hercules's name on them, as well as some other heroes, Achilles, Odysseus, and Jason. Tyler had spent hours in this room between admiring them, and polishing them for Phil.

Phil stood in the corner looking over a list of fighters in that would be competing in the tournament today. Next to him sat a large and long boss that looked to be about twice the size of the Satyr. "You said you wanted to give me something?" Tyler asked. The satyr looked up at Tyler and then looked at the box.

"Alright Ty, what I'm about to give you isn't just some normal gift, this weapon I'm giving you was…It was from your father" Phil said. Tyler was shocked "There's no easy way to explain this so I'll tell you, many years ago, there were these creatures called the Heartless, and your father his name was Sora, he was one of the few who had the power to stop them." Phil explained. Tyler listened as Phil told him how his father, had defeated Ansem, only then to have to deal with, Xehanort who controlled the powerful nobodies.

When Phil finished Tyler stared at the box he was now holding in his hands. " It was when you were a baby that he came here, he knew you would be safe here, he hoped that you would never have to live the life he leads, traveling the worlds, keeping the heartless at bay, but he asked that I train you just in case and he wanted me to give this to you." Phil said pointing to the box.

Tyler opened the box and inside laid a large weapon shaped like a key, it was all blue except for some streaks of gold along the edges, and in gold was engraved the phrase, "Oath Keeper". Tyler picked it up and held it in his hand and felt natural, to hold it. He gave it a few practice swings. He looked back at the box and saw a note laying inside he picked it up and unfolded it.

_Dear Tyler,_

_If your reading this then you're still staying with Phil and Hercules at the Coliseum, this weapon was my personal favorite, and it represents every promise I've ever made. I'm giving this to you, as a gift and as a promise that even though I'm not there physically I will always be there in your heart, through the good and the bad times. It's also a promise that I will see you again someday please use this weapon well._

_Love-_

_Dad_

Tyler read the note several times and wiped away a tear from his eye. "thanks Phil you have no idea how much this means to me" Tyler said giving his trainer a hug. "now let's get this tournament started" He said gripping his new weapon firmly in his hand and walked towards the main entrance to the Arena.


End file.
